Styx (Fanon)
Styx is the leader of the Havocon Division in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Overview Styx was one of the most promising students to pass through Nova Cronum's Medical Academies before the Great War, before settling in the city of Vos. His hands were steady in the most difficult surgeries, he had an eidetic memory for techniques, a passion for defying the odds in the toughest cases and an understanding of Cybertronian physiology that put veteran medics to shame. But Styx was also insatiably curious - and completely amoral. When a question came to him, he would stop at nothing to discover the answer, whether it was the optimum time to recharge surgical implements, the best way to attach new armor plating to existing endostructure, or the effect of rust plague injected directly into the neural circuitry of living Cybertronians. As Styx’s knowledge base grew, so did his desire to gain facts that could only be acquired in the most horrific manner. How much exostructure could be surgically removed from an unanesthetized patient without inducing shock and full systems shutdown? What would be the psychological effect of permanently locking a patient into an immobile alternate mode? Could Cybertronian parts be forcibly replaced with organic substitutes? Would the binary-bonding process work with a non-sentient biological partner? Was it possible to fuse together sparks generated by natural fission processes? Styx viewed the whole planet as his own personal lab and his fellow Cybertronians as mere test subjects for whatever experiments came to his mind. By seeking to know everything possible about the Cybertronian body, Styx felt he would best be poised to rebuild the Transformer race - and himself - as virtual gods, free from their previous weaknesses. A Step Too Far Largely keeping his grotesque procedures hidden before the Vos-Tarn War, when conflict broke out Styx used the chaos of battle to harvest new subjects from the armies of both Vos and Tarn for his tests. while keeping up his façade as a dedicated medic in Vos. Over time, his superiors learned of his ‘independent’ work and he was imprisoned performing hundreds of monstrous experiments, beyond the thousands of cases he was suspected in, but that could not be proven. Growing bored in prison, Styx was assigned the Havocon Division based on his medical skills and could frequently be found in battle performing torturous experiments on fallen opponents or allies he felt were too damaged to bother repairing. In addition to his growing medical knowledge, the fires of war were to prove a crucible, refining his combat skill and forging a formidable warrior, whose detailed knowledge of anatomy greatly bolstered his kill rate. Surviving the destruction of Vos and Tarn, Styx went underground again, using any individuals unlucky enough to stumble across him as new test subjects. But, as time went on, resources for his experiments grew scarce and Styx set himself up as a specialized surgeon - for a price, he would be willing to provide upgrades for any Cybertronian willing to pay - and to take a chance, for Styx was rarely clear about what he considered an appropriate price for the services requested. A Cybertronian might find themselves rebuilt stronger, faster and more powerful than ever, with devastating weapons and nearly invulnerable armour. Or, they could find themselves stripped for valuable parts and rebuilt into a misshapen hulk barely able to move. It became known that to deal with Styx could bring great rewards but to cheat, threaten or anger him would mean a sure trip through the worst torments imaginable. Return to Vos Word eventually reached Styx that the Havocons were once more becoming a major force, eager to strike out against the world that had abandoned them. Feeling the same bitterness and hate that they do, Styx pledged his physiological expertise to their cause, promising beneficial rebuilds and upgrades to all members of the faction who pledge a favour to him to be named later. Many come for the power he promises, but all worry what he will eventually ask for in the future, for none would dare break an oath to Styx. Before long, it became clear that Misanthropy, whose return had been the catalyst for the Havocons' resurgence, would decline the position of leadership that he once held. The fabled 'Scourge of Tarn' insisted that the faction find a new leader, one who could maintain control when he was off-world - as his dedication to Unicron greatly overshadowed his loyalty to his old unit. The power vacuum created by this revelation sparked a brutal struggle, with several would-be tyrants warring for dominion of the savage Havocons. Fortunately for Styx, many of them were previous 'customers' of his, and through a combination of martial skill and surgical precision, he was able to crush all who stood in his way. The speed with which his opponents were slaughtered, and the fear his gruesome work inspired, soon became the basis for an awed respect, and within weeks, Styx found himself accepted as the third warrior to don the mantle of the leader of the Havocon Division. His first order was simple - Cybertron would burn, and from the ashes would rise a new breed of warrior. Abilities Styx is an expert in Cybertronian physiology with knowledge gained from data files and his own experiments. He is capable of building, repairing and maintaining most kinds of Cybertronian systems, regardless of the age of the technology involved. Styx has made numerous upgrades to himself over the vorns and most of his systems are cutting-edge. In space cruiser mode, Styx can travel at light speed for ten parsecs and at sub-light speeds for much longer distances by using a specialty engine allows him to take advantage of gravitational disruptions in the space-time to increase travel efficiency. In this mode, Styx wields a pair of wing-mounted launchers that fire a liquefier beam, capable of melting any solid object; Styx often enjoys liquefying the ground beneath an opponent’s feet and then watching them thrash around until the viscous fluid resolidifies. In robot mode, Styx uses a pair of wrist-mounted Energon nail guns and has a suite of surgical tools that can be modified for close-quarters combat; especially dangerous since he knows what areas on the body to target for maximum damage. Weaknesses Styx long ago washed out of the combat portion of boot camp and has never learned how to wage war properly. Even with the wisdom of Misanthropy and the more experienced Havocons to draw upon, the coming months in his new position will prove to be the most trying time of his life. In addtion, flying at light speed for even short distances is heavily taxing on his systems and approaching his maximum range can send him into stasis lock. Styx can be distracted from combat duties by nagging questions that he feels driven to answer. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Havocon Division Category:Males